


We Could Live Forever If You've Got The Time

by LilaHurley



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, But Frank loves it, But HAPPY crying for once, Come Swallowing, Crying, Fingering, Fluff, Frank sleeps alot, Gerard eats alot, Gerard is stinky, Kissing, Love, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Scent kink???, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teasing, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 10:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12746946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilaHurley/pseuds/LilaHurley
Summary: "He's wearing the same shirt as the past three nights." Ray uttered, trying to go for subtlety by speaking out of the side of his mouth.Frank chuckled and looked up at Ray, "It makes sense, why get a perfectly clean shirt all sweaty when you've got a sweaty one to sweat in already?""Don't say sweat anymore. It's makingmesweat."





	We Could Live Forever If You've Got The Time

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to flax_wench for always being there to give me direction. You're my favourite. 
> 
> This is just a little thing to tide you guys over til the Gerard POV fic is posted, _hopefully_ this coming Monday. 
> 
> Comment and kudos appreciated!

Gerard is notoriously smelly. And we're not talking " _hey man maybe a little spritz of deodorant would help_ ", we're talking " _holy crap are you carrying a decaying corpse in your jacket_?"

Okay maybe not that bad, but it's bad enough that he can sit on a couch and have it clear in seconds. He can sit on a seat in the van and have the entire bench vacant for him to sprawl out smugly.

Frank truly doesn't know what to do anymore. It started with Ray nudging him before they went on stage.

"He's wearing the same shirt as the past three nights." Ray uttered, trying to go for subtlety by speaking out of the side of his mouth.

Frank chuckled and looked up at Ray, "It makes sense, why get a perfectly clean shirt all sweaty when you've got a sweaty one to sweat in already?"

"Don't say sweat anymore. It's making _me_ sweat."

"I'm just saying, everyone in the audience is getting kinda funky smelling themselves, they're not going to care." Frank rolled his eyes, sticking a pick between his teeth and turning a peg on his guitar.

"But he wears it to sleep in. And eat in. And do _anything_ in." Ray whined. Frank screwed his mouth to the side and cocked his head in contemplation. Ray was right, he'd been wearing the Black Flag shirt with the rips along the collar for a few days. It had stains down the front from the gas station nachos they wolfed down at 3am, two nights ago.

Frank was about to come up with a plan to approach the subject with Gerard, but all thoughts flew out of his head as he's pushed on stage.

*

The next time it happens, they're stopped at a diner. It's a rare night where they don't have a show, and they can all relax and recover before they go back out the next night to over exert themselves again.

"I'm just saying, Gee," Frank hears Ray mumble, "What's the point in packing two bags of clothes - _two_ bags - if you're only going to wear one outfit? At this point, those pants have conscious thoughts of their own."

"Well, firstly," Gerard starts, Frank's eyes flicking between the two so rapidly he's getting dizzy, "I have _two_ pairs of pants, and I've been switching. As for this shirt, it's comfortable." Gerard finishes. He shrugs as he dips his hand down to pick up more fries, stuffing them into his mouth. A glob of ketchup lands right on his chest, and instead of grabbing a napkin and wiping it away, he just grabs another fry and swipes the condiment up.

"It's not comfortable for _us_ , though." Ray whines. Frank is still staring at the smudge of sauce on Gerard's chest.

"Well, get comfortable with it." Gerard raises an eyebrow and throws a half eaten fry into Ray's hair.

"Ass." Ray mutters. Gerard just leans over, plucks it out of Ray's hair and pops it into his own mouth, grinning around mushed up potato.

"You're a gross motherfucker." Frank laughs.

"Never claimed to be anything but." Gerard winks. Frank laughs again and sits back against the booth. Ray has given up trying to argue Gerard into clean clothes, and is lazily scrolling through his phone.

Frank assumes the half assed argument is over, and resigns himself to the fact that Gerard is going to be wearing that shirt for the foreseeable future.

*

"Where is my fucking Black Flag shirt?" Gerard yells. He kicks at Ray's leg as he's snoozing on the middle bench, "Hey Ray! Rayrayray! Where's my shirt?"

"Took it."

" _Took it?_ " Gerard squints. He stumbles to throw himself over the seat and into Ray's line of vision, "You 'took it'? Took it where?" Gerard pouts.

"Somewhere it can't hurt us anymore." Ray smiles, eyes still closed. From the front of the van, Frank snorts.

"That's my property, you can't just take it. That's stealing. Brian! Ray is stealing my stuff!" Gerard looks like he's 3 seconds from stamping his foot and throwing his ice cream on the floor. If they had ice cream. Suddenly Frank wants ice cream.

"You're a big girl Gee, you can get it back," Frank urges, "Hey can we stop for ice cream?"

"There's a gas station few miles away, they might have soft serve." Brian says, completely uninterested in the drama unfolding behind him.

"Shut up Frank, I don't care for the opinions of a _baby_." Gerard sneers. Jesus, it's just a fucking shirt.

"It's just a fucking _shirt_ , dude. You've got two whole bags of clothes, grab another."

"But I want my Black Flag shirt." Gerard crosses his arms and pouts out his bottom lip. Fuck, he's cute.

Wait, what? Frank is seriously sitting there, thinking about how cute his smelly lead singer is when he's stroppy? Frank turned his lips down and crushed his eyebrows together. He hasn't jerked off for 4 days, that's why he's thinking like this. In the background he can hear Gerard continuing his whining rant.

"- and it was all soft on the inside. It took forever to get it that soft, all my other shirts are gonna be too crisp and cold, _crisp and cold, ray_ and- oh soft serve." Gerard abruptly ends his tantrum, not even waiting for the van to fully stop before he's jumping out and running into the store, only his worn and torn pants and an old leather jacket covering his body.

A few minutes later, Frank ambles into the store, holding an old worn shirt of his own to give to Gerard. Frank spots him over by the chips, eyes squinting and lips pursed as he scans the shelves.

"Gee, shirt, heads up." Frank shouts over to him.

"Is this yours?" Gerard raises an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah, you said you didn't like shirts that weren't worn in," Frank starts, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment, "And Ray hid your stink rag so I came to a compromise."

"Thanks, Frankie!" Gerard lifts it to his face and breathes in with his eyes closed, "Smells like you."

Frank blushes and turns to walk away, behind him he hears Gerard's heavy leather jacket hit the floor. He chances a quick peek behind himself and is rewarded with Gerard's stretched out torso as he wrestles the smaller shirt over his head. Frank blushes even harder and hauls ass back to the van.

He never got his fucking ice cream.

*

"Mmmmmm, oh god," Gerard's eyes roll back into his head, with his free hand he reaches down and rubs across his stomach, "Fuck that's so good."

He started sweating around 15 minutes ago, having to keep reaching up and wiping his damp hair off his forehead.

"More, more." He signals, flapping his hand weakly.

Ray, Mikey and Frank look on in disgust. Each of them resting their cheek on their hand.

"More? Gee that'll be your fifth lava cake." Mikey grimaces.

"But they're so _good_ , and it's a day to celebrate! I found my Black Flag shirt!" He grins, reaching his spoon out and stealing some of Frank's dessert.

Frank lazily pushes the bowl toward Gerard with a raised eyebrow, "We can all smell that you've found your shirt." He watches the spoon as it disappears into Gerard's mouth, leaving behind a sticky chocolate residue in the corners. Frank gets the sudden thought to lean over and lick it off. He mentally kicks himself, locks away the door to that, and throws away the key.

"I know right? I tell you, I'm so much comfier now!" Gerard grins. Ray is to the right of Frank, and Mikey is pressed up on the right side of Ray. They all decided to sit on the same side of the booth to avoid the stink bomb. Brian decided to not even come and get food, and instead stayed in the van and napped. Frank doesn't blame him for protecting himself from the scene in front of him.

"We're not." Ray grumbles beside Frank. Frank hums in agreement, still staring at Gerard's mouth.

"You've got um," Frank can't help himself, he leans over, licking his thumb as he half stands, and wipes the corner of Gerard's mouth. As he's about to pull away, a clammy hand grabs his own, and pulls it. Frank watches in horror as Gerard softly licks the cake off his thumb, blushing instantly and forgetting to breathe in. When Gerard is done, he winks at Frank and drops his hand.

Frank slumps back into his seat, attempting to even out his breathing. What the hell? His brain has had plenty of opportunities to make this crush known, why does it choose now, in the middle of Smellgate?

Frank's face drops. _Crush_?

"I gotta go." Frank climbs over Ray and Mikey, knocking an empty glass over with his knee and flipping a dirty fork in the air.

He sprints out of the diner, running around the side and leaning against the wall with his hands on his knees.

So, Frank has a crush. That's not a big deal! He's had crushes before, but usually they're not on people he has to spend the next 3 weeks in a van with. But he doesn't have to change how he acts, he's only had this revelation for 30 minutes, nothing has to change.

Gerard comes zooming around the corner, almost falling on his ass because he's moving so fast.

"Frankie? You okay?" He approaches Frank slowly, head tilted to the side. Frank stands up straight and pushes his hands behind his back.

"Ye-," His voice cracks, he clears his throat and tries again, "Yeah, just needed some air."

Gerard doesn't hesitate to slam into Frank, all groping hands and warm chest. Frank instantly lifts his arms to wrap them around Gerard's waist.

"You can talk to me," Gerard says into Frank's hair, his cheek pressed into the top of Frank's head, "If you need some alone time, we'll all leave you in the back of the van for an hour."

"Huh? No, I was just getting queasy from watching you eat enough lava cake to feed a small country."

"Oh yeah, sure, don't think I haven't noticed how cranky my Frankie is getting. When was the last time you jerked off?"

Frank splutters and pulls away from Gerard's chest, "What?!"

"You heard. When was the last time you had some hand relief? You're so tense," Gerard lifts his hands to rub at Frank's shoulder blades, leaning in so his mouth is right next to Frank's ear, "you need a release." He whispers.

Frank whimpers and rolls his head back against the wall. Gerard steps closer, pushing a leg in between Frank's own.

"Just tell me, tell me and I'll let everyone know you're sick. You need some time by yourself. And you're free to touch yourself." Gerard pushes his thigh up, biting his lip when he realises Frank is half hard.

"Gee-" Frank starts, his hands slip down from Gerard's waist, his fingers catching on the top of his belt.

"Yeah," Gerard encourages. He lifts his head to stare at Frank, who is flushed all the way down to his chest. Gerard flicks his gaze down to Frank's lips and back up again. Frank is staring up at Gerard through his eyelashes, his tongue poking out to wet his lips.

Gerard takes a deep breath in, pressing himself as close to Frank as possible, leaning in to press their lips together-

"Frank! Gerard? Where the hell are you?" Ray voice reverberates across the parking lot. Gerard pulls away from Frank abruptly.

"Frank-" Gerard starts. Frank looks up at Gerard again before he bolts back to the van, leaving Gerard to adjust himself in his jeans and slowly make his way over to the rest of the band.

By the time they're all settled in the van, Frank has stuffed himself into the back and he's pretending to be asleep.

Gerard pushes into the front seat beside Brian, grumbling about changing the CD they've been listening to. Somewhere in the middle of the argument, Frank falls asleep for real.

*

Frank is on his back, shirt discarded, his eyes are closed but he knows his shirt is gone because he can feel another chest slipping against his own.

He whimpers loudly, arching his back so he presses closer to the body on top of him.

"Fuck, you sound amazing." The other person says, reaching down and palming Frank through his pants. Distantly Frank knows who the voice belongs to, but he can't put his finger on it. He pushes himself to open his eyes.

"Gee-" Frank gasps. His eyes roll into the back of his head as Gerard pops open the button on his pants.

"Yeah. Yes, baby." Gerard breathes into Frank's neck. He slips his hand into Frank's boxers and grips him hard. Frank chokes out a cry and lifts his hips to meet each one of Gerard's strokes.

"Please, _please_." Frank cries. His stomach is getting tight and he can feel the warmth spreading as he nears his finish.

Gerard grips him harder and strokes faster, using his free hand to pull down Frank's pants and boxers, leaning back and dribbling spit onto the head of Frank's cock. The slide of his hands get easier with the added lubrication, Frank is losing his fucking mind.

He reaches up qnd grabs the back of Gerard's head, his fingers weaving into his messy hair and tugging him down to smash their mouths together.

The first taste of Gerard's warm tongue in his mouth sends his head spinning, he's so _close_ , just a few more-

Gerard's form starts going fuzzy around the edges, the scenery around them dissolving into darkness and Frank realises he's dreaming.

He wakes up, his face pressed into a shirt he recognises around Gerard's. He holds his breath to check for any signs of people being awake, but all he can hear is Brian mumbling along to the radio.

He stuffs a hand into his pants, gripping his rock hard and leaking cock as he holds Gerard's shirt against his face. He's so close from the dream, he'll only need a few hard strokes.

He bites down on the dirty shirt as he comes, his whole body curling up into itself with the force of it. He slowly relaxes and spits the offending garment out of his mouth.

He rolls onto his back and pants up at the ceiling.

Okay, this crush is going to be harder to ignore than he thought.

*

The next night on stage is probably the most fun Frank has ever had. He's spinning around the place, falling onto his back and thrusting his hips into the back of his guitar, licking b  
his lips as he stares into the eyes of audience members. He's on, he's so on.

He's playing with his head thrown back and his mouth open when he feels someone step up beside him. His head falls down and he catches Gerard's eyes.

Frank grins and nods along to the song with Gerard, jumping up and down while he plays his heart out. He feels so loose, maybe he did just need to jerk off. He hasn't had a single intrusive thought about Gerard all day.

Just as Frank's about to fall to his knees, Gerard grabs the front of his shirt, pulls him forward and sticks his tongue in Frank's mouth.

Frank skitters his hands along the fretboard, a mash of chords ringing out through the speakers. He lets go of his guitar completely and grabs back at Gerard. They've done this once before but it was just a peck, never full on making out.

Gerard pulls away, making a deal about licking their mixed spit from his lips. He grins quickly at Frank before he screams the lyrics into the mic and saunters over to the other side of the stage.

Frank plays the rest of the show in a daze. His lips still tingling from the way Gerard sucked on them.

This isn't going to get any easier for Frank.

*

Gerard has gone from smelling like and garbage heap, to smelling intoxicating. His natural body odor is something Frank craves, every waft of it making Frank's pupils dilate and his heart rate rise.

He's totally not got any kind of control over this crush. It's going haywire. He can't look at Gerard without getting at least half hard, and it's like Gerard knows it too.

He keeps smirking at Frank, biting his lip, subtly winking. Frank can't take it anymore.

"So, you've moved on from the Black Flag shirt, huh?" Ray asked. Gerard had been wearing a super tight Misfits shirt for going on 4 days now.

"It's tight. People like tight." He glances over at Frank and bats his eyelashes. Frank is so fucked.

"People like to not be insulted by the smell of unwashed grown man." Mikey says.

"No one can smell me." Gerard dismisses with an easy wave of his hand.

"You're right, you've successfully killed off our sense of smell!" Brian yelled from the front of the van.

Frank just watches the entire exchange. He's sitting in the back again, feigning a fever so no one bothers him. He's holding Gerard's dirty, sweaty shirt in his hands again, the one he came whilst biting down on a few days ago.

"I haven't killed anything, except your chances of getting laid because I'm so _irresistible_ in this shirt."

"You've killed off our sense of smell, our will to live, and probably a few species of indigenous animals when you pissed in those bushes a few miles back." Ray throws an empty tub of what may have been pasta at Gerard, who catches it and throws it right back.

"Fastest hands in the west." Gerard quips.

"We're from the East." Mikey jabs back.

Gerard glares at Mikey, then flicks his gaze over to Frank. Frank pales and drops Gerard's shirt, scooting back to make room between himself and Gerard's approaching form.

"Please stop climbing all over the van while we're moving!" Brian yells, purposely swerving hard to the right so Gerard gets thrown on top of Frank.

"Hey." He whispers menacingly. Frank gulps.

"H-hey." He stammers.

"Feeling okay?"

"Yeah just, kinda...clammy."

"Do you need some help relaxing?" Gerard asked, seemingly innocent. But after the shit he pulled at the diner, and the resulting dream (of which he's had two more), Frank knows Gerard is the furthest thing from innocent.

"I think I'm just gonna go to sleep." Frank pushed himself to the ground, probably looking like a wooden plank but hoping he at least looks like he's not lying.

"Sure, the dreams you've been having are pretty addictive, huh?" Gerard smiles, cupping a hand over Frank's pale cheek, he leans in to whisper into Frank's ear, "I heard you. Every time. I saw you holding my shirt too."

Frank gulps and squeezes his eyes closed.

"Why don't you take this one," Gerard starts as he pulls his Misfits shirt over his head, "Just don't leave any stains, I want to wear it tomorrow," He stuffs the warm shirt into Frank's hand, leaning down once more to leave a chaste kiss on Frank's cheek, "See you in the morning, Princess."

He stays for a few seconds more, picking up various shirts and sniffing them, before he finds one he deems appropriate and pulls it over his head.

Gerard throws himself back over the seat with a final glance over at Frank.

That night Frank sleeps, wet dream free, instead his unconscious thoughts have him cuddling with Gerard in very mundane situations; on the couch watching a movie, in the line at the grocery store, in the warm shower at Frank's apartment.

He wakes up cuddling with Gerard's shirt, the owner of said shirt just an arm's length away, his head resting on a duffle bag. He leans over and tucks the sleep warm shirt into Gerard's arms. Gerard stirs softly and blinks up at Frank.

"Morning," he whispers coarsely, his voice sleep thick, "done with my shirt?"

"Yeah, uh, thanks. I slept really well." Frank mumbles.

"Glad to hear it. Looks like everyone else is up, let's make a move." Gerard sits up and pulls the shirt back on, smoothing down the front with one hand as he leans on the other to peck Frank on the lips.

Frank doesn't even have time to kiss back before Gerard pushes the van door open and jumps out.

He sits there, dumbfounded, til Gerard yells for him to hurry his ass up from across the parking lot. Frank scurries out of the van, tripping as he jogs to catch up with Gerard.

Frank can't wait to get to the hotel tonight so he can contemplate in the shower.

*

The show is perfect, everything is perfect, Frank is in _fire_. Strangely, Gerard hasn't come to his side of the stage, but Frank is having too much fun to find it in himself to care.

They end the show not long later, trailing off stage, standing in a circle and chugging water, packing up equipment and instruments.

Before they know it, they're at the hotel. Frank stands in his single room, ecstatic that they've earned enough money to pay for a single room each. He drops his bag and falls backwards onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling as he decides if he should shower now or in the morning.

Now, he decides. He pushes himself up and makes his way to the bathroom. Before he can even open the door, there's a knock.

He stands puzzled for a second, his brain finally catching up and realising it wasn't coming from the bathroom, it's coming from the front door.

Frank groans, stripping across the room and yanking the door open.

Before he can work out who it is, his arms are full of another person, his mouth full of another tongue. He instantly knows that taste. Cigarettes, coffee, a savoury food of some kind. He knows the smell too. Body odor, a very faint aroma of fabric softener, greasy hair.

He pulls Gerard closer with both hands on his ass.

"I was about to shower." Frank pants.

"What a coincidence, me too."

Frank pulls away and looks away Gerard, an eyebrow raised.

"You mean..." He trails off, nodding his head towards the bathroom.

"Yeah, I mean."

Gerard pushes the door to the bathroom open, detaching himself from Frank so he can turn the shower on.

Before Frank can undress, he's being pulled into the tub, "Gee! Gee I'm still dressed," He's laughing but deep down he's kind of pissed, these are his last pair of pants til they finish tour in two weeks.

"It's just water, you big baby." Gerard laughs back.

He starts peeling Frank's wet clothes off, dropping to his knees and kissing all of the newly revealed skin. Frank drops his head back and groans.

"Help me with the pants, they get heavy when they're wet." Gerard mumbles into Frank's tummy.

Frank steps out of his pants, heaving them up out of the tub and into the sink. His boxers are still on but they're so soaked, they're just like another layer of skin. Gerard presses his mouth against Frank's covered cock and groans.

"You know how long I've been waiting to do this?" Gerard rambles. Frank doesn't answer, instead he sinks both hands into Gerard's wet hair, tugging harshly and earn earning a beautiful moan in return.

"Yes, perfect, keep doing that." Gerard reaches the waistband of Frank's boxers, wasting no time in sinking down on his exposed, rock hard cock once they're around his ankles.

A moan is punched deep out of Frank's chest. Fuck, the sensation of warm water hitting his back and running down his ass, along with Gerard's warm mouth swallowing him down again and again, has him close to the edge in no time.

"Gee, _Gee_ ," Frank warns, tugging on Gerard's hair again, "Please, I'm gonna- I'm coming, _fuck_ , I'm coming." He pants out.

He tries to put Gerard off his cock, but Gerard just sinks down further, the head of Frank's nearly oversensitive dick hitting the back of his throat.

Frank shivers, finally managing to get his dick out of Gerard's sinful mouth. Gerard looks up at him with a flushed innocence, darting his tongue out to lick up the bit of come that dribbled out.

"Jesus," Frank breathes, "Let's get washed up and into bed."

Gerard nods dumbly, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet. Frank washes Gerard's body thoroughly, using the tips of his fingers to work the suds into his hair. Once Gerard is clean, he quickly washes himself, then steps out.

He offers offers a towel to Gerard first, who gratefully accepts it and wraps himself up. Frank follows suit, rubbing it over his hair until it isn't dripping anymore, then wrapping it around his body.

Frank leads Gerard into the bedroom, still silent. He sits Gerard on the edge of the bed, unwrapping the towel from himself and slowly drying his shivering frame.

Once done with himself, he put his towel over Gerard's hair, softly working it over his head until his hair is only damp, then kneeling down and urging Gerard to stand.

He pulls Gerard's towel off, starting at his feet and working his way up his body, lifting his legs and arms to make sure he's completely dry.

He stands back up, their faces almost level, give for the few inches in height Gerard has, and pecks Gerard sweetly on the lips.

"Did you bring pajamas?" He asks. Gerard shakes his head, walking to the side of the bed and slipping under the covers wordlessly. He flips the corner on the other side, staring at Frank until he slips into the bed too.

Gerard hums and presses closer, throwing one arm over Frank's chest and a leg over Frank's thighs.

Frank turns his head and presses a kiss to Gerard's head, then another to Gerard's forehead when he looks up and smiles.

"How long?" Frank hears.

"How long what?"

"How long have you liked me?" Gerard slips his limbs off Frank and turns on his side, his head propped up by his hand. Frank copies his pose, rubbing his fingers down Gerard's arm.

"Like? A while. Fallen for? Two weeks." Frank replies. He can't look Gerard in the eyes right now, what if he's not in the same place as Frank?

Frank doesn't have to worry for much longer, Gerard throws himself at him, instantly kissing Frank deeply.

Frank pushes himself up until he's sitting against the headboard, and Gerard straddles him with ease. Frank is almost fully hard again, and judging by the sounds Gerard makes when their cocks touch, he's been hard for a while.

"Please, _please_ ," Gerard begs, he lifts Frank's hand and sucks two fingers into his mouth.

"What baby? What do you want?"

Gerard groans at the pet name, dropping Frank's fingers from his mouth and leaning forward, "Fuck me."

Frank looks at him for a second before he flips them over, kissing down Gerard's goosebumped body.

"Do you have stuff?" Frank asks.

"N-no, I came over in the clothes I was wearing."

"Fuck, let's hope I brought the bag with the lube up with me, then." Frank hops off the bed and rummages through his bag, he refrains from yelping in celebration when her finds what he was looking for, then notices something else next to a sock.

'for the love birds,  
mikey xo'

It's a single condom. Frank barks out a laugh, turning to tell Gerard, but his words die in his mouth as he takes in the scene in front of him.

Gerard has his knees pulled to his chest, one hand moving slowly over his cock as his other pumps two fingers in and out of his hole.

Frank growls and propels himself across the room, leaning down to capture Gerard's mouth as he softly grips his wrist, pulling Gerard's fingers out and replacing then with his own lubed up digits.

It doesn't take long til Gerard is pushing back on three of Frank's fingers, gasping and gripping the pillow under his head.

"I'm ready, I'm ready," he chants. He reaches up to bring Frank's face down to him. They look each other in the eyes while Gerard whispers, "Fuck me."

Frank pulls his hand away, his heart clenching when Gerard makes makes a sound of distress at their parting. He rolls the condom on, coating himself in lube and tossing the bottle to the edge of the bed.

Frank lines himself up with the other man's hole, bringing Gerard's legs down to wrap around his waist.

"Ready?" He asks softly, kissing Gerard's forehead as he nods in affirmation.

Frank holds his breath as he pushes in, all he can feel is tight, wet, hot. He forces himself to be slow, not knowing if Gerard has done this before.

Judging by Gerard's screwed up, flushed face, his teeth butting down harshly on his lip, it's a no.

Frank stops, rubbing Gerard's hips with his thumbs, "You okay?"

Gerard opens his eyes, tears gathered in the corners. He nods again, "Kiss me?" He asks sweetly. Frank doesn't hesitate to lean down and press their lips together softly, trying to reassure Gerard.

After a few seconds, Gerard nods again, and Frank pushes forward slowly. Once he's completely buried, he gives Gerard a minute to adjust.

"Okay, go slow." Gerard says, reaching his hands down to control the pace of Frank's hips.

A tear spills over and down his cheek, and Frank quickly leans down to kiss it away.

"Is this okay?" He asks Frank, who chuckles in return and answers with an honest, "You're perfect."

Gerard squeezes his eyes shut and nods, his bottom lip trembling. He lifts his hips experimentally, and gasps when Frank brushes up against something.

Frank looks down at where their bodies are joined, pushing in at the same angle again, getting the same gasp from Gerard.

"F-faster." Gerard begs. Frank complies, pumping his hips at a stronger pace, fueled by the loud moans leaving Gerard's mouth.

"Oh god, Frankie," Gerard whines, reaching down and gripping his leaking cock, "I'm so close, so close."

Frank doubles his efforts, lifting Gerard up and onto his lap, burying himself deeper and pressing against Gerard's prostate.

Gerard screams, sobbing out curses, holding onto Frank and moving his hips in circles.

"Come on baby, you're so close, come for me." Frank whispers, biting down softly on Gerard's shoulder.

"Frank, fuck, I love you. I love you." Gerard cries as he comes between them, the tightness on Frank's cock making him come seconds later.

Gerard eases himself backwards and onto the bed, grimacing in pain. Frank quickly takes off the condom and disposes of it, thankful that there's a small bin so close to the bed.

He flops down next to Gerard, who's blushing and looks shy.

"Are you okay?" He asks. He really hopes Gerard doesn't regret it.

"I didn't mean what I said," he blurts, "Well, I did mean it, but I didn't mean to say it, it just came out. It's okay if you don't feel the same, I can wait. Or if you don't want to do this again, I get it-"

Frank cuts him off with a soft kiss, pulling back and tucking some of Gerard's messy hair behind his ear.

"Hey, of course I want to do this again. The thing is, I love you too." He smiles.

Gerard chokes out a laugh, throwing his arms around Frank's body, and burying his face in Frank's chest.

"One question," Frank starts, "If you've never done this before, why were you teasing me?" Frank wonders. Gerard hides his face and mumbles into Frank's chest.

"What?" Frank lifts Gerard's face, cupping his cheeks with both hands.

Gerard avoids his eyes as he repeats himself, "Because I was hoping I could get you to make the first move into something I was too scared too do."

Frank nods in understanding, laying down and bringing Gerard with him.

"Which for the record, you didn't do." Gerard laughs.

"I'm a clueless motherfucker who happens to have a thing for smelly vocalists with great asses."

Gerard barks out a laugh, "Do you really like my stench?" He asks with disbelief.

"It's intoxicating. Hey, I love you." Frank smiles.

Gerard looks up from where his head is resting on Frank's chest, "I love you too."

They fall into comfortable silence, Gerard dropping off to sleep first, lulled by Frank's heartbeat under his ear. Frank follows soon after, Gerard's soft snoring painting a small smile on his face as he thinks about how lucky he is.

He faintly remembers that his clothes are strewn around the bathroom, soaking wet and not getting any drier. He can't find it in himself to care, he's holding the love of his life after the best sex he's ever had, his clothes could be in the ocean for all he cares.


End file.
